The Angelic Alchemist
by bloodysandbaby
Summary: Edward didn't get a chance to bring back Alphonse in the last episode. Someone else does. Who is this girl that can do human transmutation without having to worry about the law of Equivalent Exchange? And what's this feeling Al has for her?
1. Chapter 1

Sand: I'm back ... for those that missed me!! This is my first FullMetal Alchemist story, Mikaila is my own original character, as is her alchemy, that's all i own everything else belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Reviews are welcome, but flames shall be used to keep me warm as i write. This starts during the last episodes. After Alphonse brings Edward back, but Ed never got the chance to bring back Al.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. 14-year old Mikaila Peterson was one of the few Alchemist in the world that could bypass that law. It was an alchemy that had been passed down from generation to generation in her family. It was in her very blood. She had learned it from her Aunt, because her parents were dead and could not teach her. But now, now she was on her own, trying to find someone who could protect her from whatever was coming. Her aunt had hinted that something big was coming. Coming for her.

She watched as the soldiers led the distraught blond alchemist away. Edward Elric was his name, if she remembered correctly. The FullMetal Alchemist. He was screaming about his brother, the soul that was attached to the suit of armor. He, Alphonse Elric, had used that Philosopher's Stone that had become apart of him. Used it to bring back his brother, and then his spirit had gone to the Gate. Mikaila waited untill she was sure they were gone, then she heard done to the main area of the giant ballroom. As she was walked towards the center of the room she looked around at the transmutation circles and arrays that Edward Elric had drawn all throughout the room. She studied them for a moment, to see if she needed to change or add anything to them.

Once she was satisfied with how they looked she took a deep breath, she rarely used to her alchemy and was afraid of messing up. But she knew that the Elrics could help her, though she wasn't sure what they were supposed to be helping her with. She rubbed the dirt and sweat off the transmutation circles that were engraved on her palms. The array in the middle of those transmutation circle looked like some weird, goth-type of heart. She took one more deep breath, then clapped her hands together and slammed them down on the large transmutation circle that was at her feet. She gritted her teeth through the bright light that surround her.

She found herself standing in front of a large, black gate. She glanced around and saw nothing but white all around her and the Gate. Then she saw an outline of a person sitting, staring at her, at least she thought he was staring at her. She stared back for a few moments, waiting for him to say something. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to speak first or not.

"A Peterson, eh? One of the few who can bypass the law of Equivalent Exchange. What do you want!" The person snapped, Mikaila bit her lip nervously.

"I want to bring someone back. He should've just passed through here." She said softly.

"Name, Peterson. Give me a name and I'll give you your person." He said, she smiled.

"Alphonse Elric." She said, he growled.

"No." She stared at him in surprise.

"I did the transmutation, I'm using my alchemy, I don't have to pay the price! Give me Alphonse Elric!" She demanded, it was out of character for her to demand things, but she was afraid of what was coming.

"He's done a human transmutation before, I'm keeping him." Was the reply, she shook her head.

"That doesn't matter. I'm bringing him back." She answered, he growled once more and the Gate began to open. Mikaila didn't turn, didn't look. But suddenly she found herself back in the ballroom.

"Wh-where am I?" She turned her head at the voice. Standing beside her was a 15-year old dirty blonde haired boy.

"You don't remember?" She asked him, he turned his steel-colored eyes on her.

"I do. I meant what am I doing back here?" He asked. She could feel her focus slipping, she had used a lot of energy, and was getting sleepy.

"I don't have much time, I'm about to pass out. I brought you back. My name is Mikaila Peterson. I can do-" He cut her off.

"Human transmutation without having to worry about the law of Equivalent Exchange." He said, she nodded, her eyesight was fading.

"Why did you bring me back?" He asked her, curious.

"I need you help." She said, and then she passed out into his arms.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sand: All I have for this chapter. Tell me what you think. Sorry it's so short.


	2. Chapter 2

Sand: Here's chapter two.

Sakura: Sand owns nothing but Mikaila, her alchemy ... and the plot ... We all hope.

Sand: What are you doing here? This story has nothing to do with you guys!!

Sakura & co: So?

Sand: Ugh, on with the story, I'll try to get some others to join me next time.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Mikaila sighed as she began to wake up, she blinked a few times and stared up at the night sky. She rolled over onto her side and then sat up quickly when she realized she had no idea where she was. She felt a hand come down on her shoulder gently. She jumped in fright and turned her head. Standing behind her was Alphonse Elric. He gave her a reassuring look, not wanting her to be afraid, she smiled weakly in reply. He turned back to the fire and tossed a few more sticks. She got up to sit next to him.

"I wasn't sure where to go, if you had anywhere _**to**_ go, but I figured we had to get out of there before they blew the place up." He murmured.

"I don't have anywhere to go. My .. My Aunt and Uncle raised me. But they're dead now. Just before she died my Aunt warned me that some evil organization was coming and that it would be targeting me. I'm not completely sure why, but it's most likely because of my alchemy. She told me that one of the people in the evil organization can do kind of what i can do, but opposite. They can take life away with alchemy, force someones spirit through the gate. It's supposed to really painful. That's all she could tell me before she died." Mikaila whispered, pulling her legs up against her chest and resting he chin on her knees.

"Why didn't you bring her back?" Al asked her.

"Whatever that person can do, my alchemy is ineffective against it. That's why I couldn't bring her back." Mikaila answered.

"Why do you need my help." He asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. He liked how the fire reflected off of her reddish-brown eyes. For a moment he was reminded of Hawkeye's eyes, they had the same color.

"My .. Uncle, before he died ... he told me that the FullMetal Alchemist and his brother could help me." She answered, shivering lightly.

"Well, Brother does have a bit of a reputation." Al said, sliding his arm around her shoulders to warm her up. She shot him a grateful look.

"I guess we'll go to my brother in the morning." Alphonse said, Mikaila nodded in agreement.

The next day found the two walking back towards Central. They were both hungry, tired, and hot (all new sensations for Al, who was used to not feeling anything). Mikaila was a quiet traveling companion Al noticed, it was very different from traveling with his brother. When she did talk she was a bit shy, but he thought it was cute. He knew his brother would probably be very disagreeable this whole situation, but hopefully he wouldn't make too much of a scene.

"Here we are. Central Military Headquarters." Al said, when they finally reached the main gate. Mikaila bit her bottom lip nervously as she stared up at the building. Al took her hand gently, leading her up to the building. Mikaila blushed as she followed him.

"I'm sorry, sir. Roy Mustang and all of his suborndinates went to Resembool earlier this morning." a woman told them, Al was confused.

"But .. But why?" he asked.

"I'm not exactly sure why. But I think it had something to do with the FullMetal Alchemist." She answered, Al nodded and he and Mikaila exited the building.

"Why would they be going to Resembool?" Al murmured to himself.

"Do you have family there?" Mikaila asked, sitting next to him on the steps.

"No. Our father is on the other side of the gate and our mother is dead. The only ones there are .. Winry and Aunt Pinako!" He cried, jumping up, Mikaila stared up at them.

"Brother and them must think I'm dead, they're going to tell Winry and Aunt Pinako, we have to get there!!" He cried, pulling her to her feet. They raced down the steps and out of the gates. It wasn't long before they reached the train station.

"Do you have any money?" Al asked Mikaila, he had none.

"I have some ... I think I can buy two train tickets." She answered, he nodded. They bought their train tickets and quickly hopped on the train.

"It's a three day ride there, if we're lucky we'll arrive right after them, and we'll be able to stop them before they get to Winry's." Al explained. Mikaila nodded, she was still a little worn out from bringing Alphonse back. Al entertained her throughout the train-trip with stories of his childhood and his adventures with Edward.

"You care for him a lot." It wasn't a question, she was stating a fact.

"Yes....I do." He answered, she smiled at him.

"I always wanted an older sibling." She said.

"What about a younger one?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't think I would've minded a younger sibling, but for some reason I wanted to have someone who was older than me." She said, he nodded in understanding, he was glad he had Ed around, he wasn't sure what he'd do without him.

Their three days flew by and they found themselves in Resembool's train station. Al asked the stationmaster if he had seen Edward.

"A few hours ago, he was accompanied by a bunch of military people. They were heading up to the Rockbell's." Al nodded his thanks and began to head off with Mikaila.

"Hey Al. I'm glad you got you're body back!" The stationmaster cried, Al turned to smile at him, before him and Mikaila raced down the dirt road that would take them to Winrys'.

"There it is." Al said, pointing to the tall house, Mikaila read the sign that was out front.

"They're automail mechanics?" She asked, as they began to walk towards the house.

"Yeah, Winry keeps track of Brothers' automail." Al told her, suddenly the heard a heart-wrenching scream.

"Noooo!!" They stared in shock at the building.

"Aw, man! We're too late, They told them. Come on." Al said, taking her hand again, they climbed up the stairs and stood outside the front door, just listening.

"I'm so sorry, Winry." They heard Ed say.

"How could you let this happened, Edward!" Winry shrieked.

"Winry! That's enough! You are not the only one that this is hard on." Pinako said.

"We're sorry for you're loss." Roy said. Al knocked on the door, not wanting to barge in.

"Go AWAY!" Winry screamed, but they heard footsteps approach the door. The door swung open and Pinako stared in disbelief at the two teenagers in front of her.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sand:OK ... that's all for now ... still short ... I'm sorry ... I'll try to write more next time.

Sakura: Reviews are welcome!

Ino: While, flames will be used to make a bonfire!!

Naruto: MARSHMALLOWS!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sand: Chapter three, and i have some new ... assistants.

Mikaila: Sand owns nothing ... 'cept for me .. the plot .. and my alchemy

Edward: A least we hope she owns that.

Alphonse: But if you wish to sue her all you will get is pocket lint, three month old candy, and what looks like an airport store receipt.

Sand: On with the story!

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Pinako stared in disbelief at the two teenagers standing on her porch. They both looked tired, hungry, dirty and a little ragged. Edward came up behind her in the doorway, his eyes widened. Mikaila half-hid herself behind Alphonse, she wasn't sure what Edward would do or say.

"Alphonse?" Edward asked, staring at his little brother.

"Hey, Brother." Al answered, Ed and Pinako stood aside to let them in.

"You can't be Al. He's dead. Who are you? Envy? No, no Envy went beyond the gate, I saw him. So who are you?" Edward asked.

"It is me, Brother." Al said, knowing his brother was about to flip, he stepped in front of Mikaila, her hand curled into the back of his t-shirt.

"No you're not!" Ed roared, finally losing his temper, he clapped his hand, and transmuted his automail into a blade. Al shoved Mikaila out of the way as he dodged his brothers' attack.

"Edward!" Winry cried, as Al dodged again, Mikaila watched with wide eyes as Edward continued to attack Alphonse. Soon Al was backed up in a corner with no where to dodge to. Ed prepared to attack again.

"Nooo!!" Mikaila shrieked, throwing herself in the way of the attack. Her eyes widened as the blade entered her stomach. She looked down at it for a moment, before looking up at Alphonse.

"Al .. phonse." She murmured, collapsing to the ground.

"Brother, how could you!!" Al cried, dropping to his knees next to her, she was weakly trying to clap her hands. Edward stared in horror at the two of them.

"He-Help m-me. B-before I b-b-bleed o-out." She whispered, he took her hands and clapped them together for her. She let her hands drop down onto her stomach, there was a flash of light and the wound healed before everyone's eyes.

Carefully, Alphonse helped her to her feet. She leaned against him heavily. Everyone was staring at her in surprise, Al wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her up. She whimpered lightly as exhaustion hit her once more.

"Ho-how did you do that?" Winry asked her.

"My .. My alchemy .. i can .. i can bypass the laws of Equivalent Exchange. Without consequences." Mikaila replied, Edward, Mustang, and the other military personnel stared at her in surprise.

"Peterson, that's you're last name isn't it?" Edward asked her, she nodded lightly. Edward opened his mouth to bombard her with questions. He was interrupted by Pinako tapping her cane against the floor.

"That's enough, Edward. She needs rest, then she needs to eat." Pinako said.

"First though, Grandma I think she needs a shower and some new clothes." Winry said, Mikaila smiled at her gratefully.

"I'll take her up there Al, you can have you're turn when she's done." Winry said, Mikaila shot Al a nervous look, he smiled at her reassuringly and she let Winry wrap an arm around her waist and half-carry her upstairs.

"She's asleep, I let her borrow some of my clothes. You can go take a shower now, Al." Winry said, when she came back downstairs a few minutes later.

"Ok, thank you, Winry. Is it ok if i crash too?" He asked, she smiled at him and nodded.

"Go ahead, I'm going to examine your borthers' automail." She said, Ed winced.

"Torture me you mean." He muttered, she glared at him and Al laughed and headed upstairs. When he walked into the bedroom he and Ed usually used he smiled seeing Mikaila sound asleep. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but he just felt drawn to her. He reached down and brushed her short, choppy black hair out of her face. She murmured in her sleep and turned her head to face him, he chuckled lightly and plopped down on the other bed. He stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, wondering if his brother would be willing to help the girl that had brought him back.

"Well, no matter what Brother decides, _**I'm**_going to help her!" He murmured to himself, before drifting off to sleep. When Mikaila woke up a few hours later, the first thing she noticed was that the sunlight in the room was fading, the second thing she noticed was soft snores coming from her left. She looked over and saw Alphonse sleeping on his stomach on one of the other beds in the room. Quietly she climbed to her feet and stood by his bed, looking down at him. Then she turned and went to the window, she saw that the sun was getting ready to set. She heard the door open and she spun around. Edward was standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Oh, i wasn't expecting either of you to be up." He said, staring at her.

"I just woke up." She explained quietly.

"Oh, Winry sent me up here to get the two of you for dinner." Ed told her, she nodded lightly.

"Then ... it'll be time for explanation." Ed said, Mikaila gulped.

"Brother, don't scare her." Al ordered as he sat up rubbing his eyes. The three headed back downstairs and into the kitchen/dining room area. Somehow, everyone managed to fit.

"Why did you bring Al back? Not that I'm complaining, I just want to know what your motives are." Ed said once dinner was over, Mikaila quirked an eyebrow lightly at his word choice.

"Jeez, Brother, you make it sound as if she's planning to kill us all." Al said rolling his eyes, he half-smiled at Mikaila and she blushed faintly.

"My .. Aunt, before she was killed, she told me that there's a great evil coming, a ... a group, i suppose you can say. She said that she and my uncle were dying, they'd be after me. My Uncle said that I should go to the FullMetal Alchemist and his brother for help. My Aunt told me that one of the people in this ... group .. has an Alchemy that's the opposite of ours. Instead of saving souls from the Gate, this person forces, rather painfully, a persons' soul into and through the Gate." Mikaila explained. Everyone was quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

"Why me and Al?" Edward finally asked.

"You have a reputation of being a Hero of the People, despite being a State Alchemist." Mikaila replied.

"What do you think, Brother?" Al asked, he was used to his brother immeadiately snapping to a decision without thinking.

"We don't know much about this group. Or much about you." Ed said to Mikaila, she hung her head, not sure what she could tell him to help him decide.

"But you did bring my brother back to me. I owe you for that." Ed said, Al grinned, knowing that meant Ed would help her. Mikaila gave him a confused look, he smiled at her gently.

"He's going to help." Al explained.

"Oh!" Mikaila said, her eyes wide, then she smiled at Ed gratefully.

"Thank you." She told him, he smirked.

"Don't say thank you just yet." Havoc said from his spot next to the window, everyone looked over at him.

"We have company." He said.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sand: Ugh! My chapters are short! I know! I'm sorry!! This is what i get for not writing in so long!

Mikaila: Please read and review

Ed: Maybe she's write more if you do.

Al: We Hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Sand: Chapter four.

Mikaila: Sand owns nothing ..

Alphonse: but the plot..

Edward: and Mikaila

Sand: and Mikaila's alchemy.

All: On with the story!!

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Standing outside the Rockbells' house was small group of people. Immediately the Elric brothers noticed Gluttony, he had escaped the underground ballroom, but he looked more animalistic and unthinking than he used to. Mikaila whimpered, wondering how they had found her, Al took her hand and gave it a light, reassuring squeeze.

"Come on out, Little Kaila!!" Mikaila froze at the nickname from her childhood.

"Send out Mikaila Peterson, or we destroy the house!" Another voice called.

"Is there another way out?" Mustang asked Pinako.

"The back way, but I'm sure they'll probably have people back there." Pinako answered.

"She's right, sir." Hawkeye said, coming back from looking out the back window.

"What're we going to do, sir?" Fuery asked.

"We have to get those three out of here." Mustang said, gesturing towards Mikaila, Pinako and Winry.

"We're not leaving our home." Pinako snapped.

"It's not safe here anymore, Old Lady." Edward retorted.

"Please, Aunt Pinako. We can rebuild your house, please come with us." Al begged, Pinako sighed.

"Just this once. Never again will i do what a dog wants me to." She said, sending a glare to Mustang.

"How are we going to get them out?" Havoc asked.

"Can you bring inanimate objects to life?" Al suddenly asked Mikaila.

"Ye-yes .. i suppose i can." She answered, not sure of what he was thinking.

"Brother, can you make soldiers or something out of dirt and then Mikaila can bring them to life. That'll distract them, and some of us can get Mikaila, Winry, and Aunt Pinako to the train station, the rest of us can make sure they don't follow." Al explained.

"That's brilliant." Ed grinned, Al grinned back. Mikaila watched Al with worried eyes. She didn't want to leave Al. And some how she knew he wasn't going to be apart of the group that was going to be bring her and the other two to the train station.

"Let's get to work." Mustang said.

"One more question, can she do it from in here?" Edward asked, everyone looked at Mikaila.

"I .. I can, but it might take a bit out of me." Mikaila answered, they nodded.

"Ok, we're only going to make two then." Ed said, the others nodded. He clapped his hands and their was a flash of light and standing outside on the porch were two knights made of mud and stone. Mikaila took a deep breath, clapped her hands and slammed them down on the same spot Edward did. The knights came to life with fluid, smooth movements. Mikaila swayed on her feet for a moment, before getting a grip on herself. She shook her head lightly to focus.

"I'm ok." She said, when Al caught her arm to help steady her.

"Alright, their distracted, let's go." Havoc said, he and Fuery would be escorting Mikaila and the Rockbells' to the train station. While their enemy was busy fighting the fake knights, Havoc led Mikaila and Winry out the door, he would be carrying Pinako. They got a quarter of the way down the road before they were finally followed.

"Run!" Havoc commanded as Fuery paused to open fire on their pursuers. Havoc continued to lead Mikaila and Winry to the station. A few minutes later they realized they were once more being chased. Havoc stopped, set Pinako down and turned to face the oncoming threat.

"Run." He ordered them, Winry pulled her grandmother onto her back, grabbed Mikaila's wrist and they were off once more. Once they rounded a hill, Mikaila looked over her shoulder to see if they were being followed. Suddenly, Winry shrieked, Mikaila turned her head around just as she collided with someone. Her head snapped back as her chin hit their chest and she found herself staring into a pair of eyes the same color as her own. His arms were wrapped around her, his hands clasped behind her back, pinning her arms to her sides, pinning her to him.

"Hello, Little Kaila. It's been a long time." A confident smirk was on his lips, his black hair hung in front of his eyes.

"Tristan." She whispered, in surprise and a little bit of fear.

"Leave her alone!" Winry cried, picking up a giant stick to hit him in the head with. He whipped out a hand, and as soon as his hand touched the stick it turned to dust.

"That's not very nice, Winry, was it?" He half-taunted.

"Tristan ... What have you done?" Mikaila asked horrified. There was once a time when Tristan's alchemy had been exactly like Mikaila's.

"Oh, i found a new teacher." He chuckled darkly, then suddenly his eyes lite up excitedly.

"I can teach you. Then we can stay together! Just imagine it, Little Kaila, you and me, ruling the world. Sounds pretty cool huh?" He asked, mistaking her horror for fascination.

"I have one question." She whispered softly, looking away from him.

"Hmm?" He murmured, looking down at the top of her head.

"Are you the one that killed my Aunt and Uncle?" She asked.

"I had to, they were trying to keep you away from me!" He answered, she stiffened lightly.

"Mikaila!" Her head snapped up at the voice, suddenly the ground shook and Tristan pushed her out of the way Edward's attack. She stumbled backwards, right into Al's arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked her gently, she realized she was crying.

"He killed my Aunt and Uncle. For no reason." She choked out.

"I did it for you! For us!" Tristan cried.

"There is no us!!" She sobbed, Tristan frowned.

"But you promised to be mine." He said softly, her eyes widened as her tears continued down her cheeks.

"Well, she obviously doesn't want you now." Edward sneered.

"Tristan, let's go, their too prepared for us right now." Tristan grumbled under his breath but began to turn away.

"I'll be back for you, Little Kaila." Her said to her, then he looked at Al, "Don't forget, Little Boy, she's mine!" Then they were gone.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sand: That's all for now.

Mikaila: Read and review!!

Alphonse: Please and thank you!!


End file.
